Alan Trahern
=Personal Details= Alan Badillion Seamus Trahern was born of the unlikely union of Miles Francis Trahern, an Irish engineer and T’Prae, an attaché assigned to the Vulcan embassy on Earth. While the relationship for the elder Trahern was something magical and exotic, for the Vulcan it was more of an inconvenient delay in her political career. After twelve Terran months of bearing and weaning the mixed child was left with a heartbroken father, and two adoring and indulgent grandparents. The unprepared parent struggled to raise his infant son, and the mother was never mentioned again in the boy’s presence. With the child’s ears swiftly ‘bobbed’, Alan was allowed to grow and thrive in the relatively untouched County Fermanagh and he quickly developed into a particularly inquisitive human child. Fueled by his father’s imagination and his grandparent’s technical encouragement, Trahern was exposed to the natural sciences of botany and biology at five. Armed with an antique microscope the child explored the building blocks of plant and insect life, and had amassed an impressive collection of slide specimens by six. By seven he was exploring the chemical attributes of photosynthesis and the morphology changes in plant life. His physical development matched his academic, and amongst the woods and hills of Fermanagh Alan was allowed to roam as far as his lenient father would allow. The small forests offered abundance of life and from it the hybrid child drank deeply, enjoying the freedom of the outdoors and starlit skies that hinted of exploration to come. He also excelled on the rugby pitch, beginning with Gaelic football at Killyhommon, and finishing off on the first fifteen for St. Domenic’s in rugby union. He peaked on Steuber field at Stanford in his senior year and currently holds the record for number of tries as an Outside Centre. While not the most academically advanced student at Stanford’s Science Department he did manage to finish in the top 10% of his graduating class, but more importantly he took to each new experience with the same eagerness and passion he showed on the pitch. Alan savoured the diversity of campus life, participating in gastronomy (5th place, Stanford "Flaming Death" Chili Contest), distance running (10K, cross-country), and music (harp). Rather than pursue a collegiate postgraduate program Alan chose to enlist in Starfleet, in his words, "to seek out new life and new civilizations… and to see if their chilli is any good". His real reasoning was that Starfleet was typically at the cutting edge of technological advances, and the opportunity of pursuing scientific exploration with all that latest tech was too tempting to pass up. He still managed to make Starfleet’s first fifteen, but Trahern cut back on many of his other extracurricular pursuits to focus more on his studies and the extraordinary opportunities open to the fleet’s Sciences department. Alan did well in his studies, the only significant mar on his record being was a formal reprimand building and operating a poteen still in the wooded area adjacent to the athletic quad despite his argument that the still was strictly for culinary purposes. While the reprimand did affect his final grade, the apparatus (which completely hid all pollutants generated by the peat fire required) was enough to impress Starfleet to incorporate it as part of the emergency kits issued to away teams. Trahern’s first cruise was aboard the Oberth-class USS Copernicus under the command of Captain Richard Crawford. Serving under Lt. Commander Stelendos, the Copernicus' Vulcan Chief Sciences Officer, Alan quickly became a popular and competent member of the crew and was promoted to Lieutenant (Junior Grade) in a little over a year and a half. The Ulsterman tempered Stelendos’ somewhat stern approach to running the Sciences department, while proving to the Vulcan scientist that he could perform to the Commander’s demanding standards. It was on the Copernicus where Alan was re-aquatinted with Dr. Amelia Del Puerto, a classmate (and more) at the Academy and now the Copernicus’ surgeon. More than a few eyebrows were raised when the two sought marriage after a six-month engagement, and while Captain Crawford was very much against intimate relationships amongst his crew he eventually relented and gave the couple his blessing. When the Copernicus finished her cruise at Starbase 8 Alan and Amelia transferred to posts on Earth. ---- CLASSIFIED Upon recovery, Lieutenant Trahern took a leave of absence to pursue the Mannis Fellowship at the Daystrom Institute under Doctor August Von Brevren. The Mannis program is devoted to the continued research into quantum mechanics, specifically to the application of new theory for the advancement of Federation unconventional superconductor technologies. Alan’s experiences in Starfleet proved invaluable to the project team, and he was able to convince key personnel in Starfleet to sponsor the project’s field team in securing rare elements in the stellar nurseries of the Eta Carina Nebula. The three-year project ended successfully with the introduction of the Hyperion I processor, and the awarding of the Wolf Prize for Physics to Doctor Von Brevren. Alan declined to be involved in the projects continued development, and re-applied for a posting in the fleet. Alan's next assignment was as ACSO of the USS Magellan under Captain Gurpreet Singh, where he proved to be an excellent departmental administrator for aging Commander Atri Z’Hal , himself due to stand down after forty years of service. Trahern temporarily assumed the role of CSO and second officer when the commander was wounded after the Klingon light cruiser IKS Kraal fired upon the Magellan in the Kepler system. The Magellan and the Kraal fought a two-week "cat and mouse" battle with the Magellan using the massive electromagnetic field of the "hot Jupiter" planet Kepler-7b to hide from the more powerful starship. After crippling the Klingon cruiser with a creative use of the Magellan’s industrial transporter Captain Singh managed to lead the Magellan back to Starbase 8. With the Magellan in spacedock for considerable repairs, Alan was reassigned to the USS Miranda as the Chief Science Officer. =Personality Profile= To the less educated it will seem that Alan has achieved by accident what practitioners of the advanced ritual of Kolinahr spend lifetimes seeking. Trahern currently has no emotions, having undergone what can only be described as something of an "emotional cauterization". It is with some irony that he actively seeks what the Kolinahr student strives to avoid. Being born and raised in Northern Ireland Trahern’s mode of speech and diction is typical for an Ulsterman of his age, but his intra-personal skills are bereft of emotion. Captain Singh of the Magellan made the following observation… "Lieutenant Trahern’s definitely unique. Scientifically he’s among the best in the fleet and the work he did filling in for Atri was excellent, but I’m very concerned about how he leads the people who serve under him. I noticed his decision-making first hand, and it’s as if he tries to remember what the emotional ramifications of his impending decisions may or may not ''be. The result is a calculated response, not an instinctive one. When the bridge crew was letting off steam after the Magellan had separated the fore and aft sections of the Kraal, our navigator Mister Mackenzie asked Alan what the casualties could have been should we have had to reverse course and skirt a close orbit around Kepler-7. ‘Only forty-four’ was Alan’s response in his usual brogue, and the crew chuckled thinking it a joke. After two weeks I knew better… it wasn’t humour, it was a calculated loss he found acceptable. I respect Lieutenant Trahern’s abilities as a scientist and an officer, and his efforts on the Magellan were invaluable in our efforts against the Klingon cruiser… but under his carefully polished veneer he is a man with zero empathy for his fellow living being. For that, I pity him… but I will not serve with him on any ship under my command." =Special Notes= Alan Trahern has experienced significant trauma in the deep limbic system and the prefrontal cortex. Many of his more intense emotional memories are absent, and the synapses responsible for emotional response have been irreversibly damaged. What he remembers of his past makes him strive to recover his emotional capacities in hopes of being the man he once was. =Service Record= *2368.901-2372.63, Starfleet Academy, Cadet *2372-2374, Ensign, USS ''Copernicus *2374-2375, Lieutenant (Junior Grade) USS Copernicus *2375-2375, Lieutenant USS Copernicus *2375-2376, Lieutenant, Oakland Fleet Yards, Earth *2376-2380, MIA - CLASSIFIED *2380-2382, LOA - EXTENDED *2382-2385, Mannis Project Fellow, Daystrom Institute, Physics Department *2385-2387, Assistant Chief Science Officer, USS Magellan *2387-Present, Chief Science Officer, [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda (NCC-77000)]] Starfleet Decorations *Dominion War Service Ribbon *Purple Heart *Borg War Ribbon *Klingon War Ribbon Reprimands *2369: Formal reprimand, possession and use of distillery on base =Miscellaneous Information= Family *Mother: T’Prae, Age 63 *Father: Miles Francis Trahern, deceased *Spouse: Amelia Del Puerto, deceased *Offspring: Liam Salvador Trahern, deceased Education *2355-2360 - Killyhommon Primary School, Enniskillen, Ulster *2360-2365 – Saint Domenic’s Secondary, Dublin, Leinster *2365-2368 – Stanford University, California, United States of America Personal Interests *Terran cooking, rugby, distance running, music (harp) Linguistic Proficiency *Federation Standard, Gaelic (Irish), Vulcan (Intermediate) =Uniforms= Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Senior Staff Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Sciences Personnel Category:Lieutenants Category:Humans Category:Vulcans Category:Player Characters